Fabian Alric
Fabian Alric is the Hauptmann (Captain) of the 5th Company of the Mordekaisers as well as the Lord Executioner. One of the Awakened, the first generation of Primaris Space Marines, Fabian fought at the forefront of the Indomitus Crusades, leading a Demi-Company of Greyshields into battle after battle before being sent as reinforcements to the Mordekaisers. As a Primaris, his kind faced distrust and stigma from the First Born at first. However, Fabian persevered and proved his and his kind's worth in battle. Eventually he rose to take command of the 5th Company and still serves as its Hauptmann to this day, leading from the front as he brings glory to his Chapter and the Imperium. History A New Warrior Fabian Alric was born in the 31st Millennium on a world he no longer remembers. As a child he was taken from his parents to presumably be recruited into the Legionese Astartes, instead Fabian was taken to Mars. Ten thousand years later, he rose from a cryo-pod as the first generation of the Primaris Space Marines. Under the leadership of Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines and Lord Commander of the Imperium, Fabian Alric marched alongside thousands of his kind in the Indomitus Crusade. From his awakening, he was placed as a Lieutenant of a Demi-Company. As the Crusade went on, Fabian fought with the hope that he would one day gain recognition and be promoted to Captain or perhaps even be the Founder of a new Chapter. However, fate had a different path in store for him, as he would find out when the Indomitus Crusade reached the Ghoul Stars. The Mordekaisers Ever since their Founding in the 39th Millennium, the Mordekaisers watched over the Ghoul Stars with dedication innate of the Sons of Dorn. Masters of void warfare and close assault, the scarred and battle worn armour of the Murder Lords became a sight to be feared by the enemies of man. Yet, even a great and mighty Chapter such as they were not invincible and they had been weakened by a number of events such as the Magrin War where their 5th Company were almost wiped out. Now, when the Great Rift opened, the Mordekaisers' star port of Morgen Schwach was besieged by the Forces of Chaos spewed from the Malefactus Warp Rift. Though the Mordekaisers fought hard, defeat seemed inevitable had the Indomitus Crusade not arrived. With the arrival of a Primarch leading a vast host of the Imperium's armies, the forces of Chaos were wiped out utterly and the Mordekaisers were delivered from destruction. To bring their weakened numbers to full strength, Roboute Guilliman gifted them reinforcements in the form of Primaris Space Marines as well as the ability to make more of this new breed of Astartes. Though the Mordekaisers were distrustful of the Primaris Marines, they were not foolish enough to refuse a Primarch and grudgingly accepted the gift. A majority of the reinforcements went into the decimated 5th Company, this included Fabian who was made a Lieutenant of the Company. Fabian did not take this well; not only had his hopes of founding a Chapter been dashed but he was placed in a Chapter that did not welcome him. However, Fabian was still a Son of Dorn and put his duty before his feelings so he accepted his position with gritted teeth. As Lieutenant he frequently came to blows with Sergeant Rodrik, one of the few First Born Astartes left in the Company, who was one of the most vocal opponents of the Primaris. Despite being met with only distrust by their cousins, the Primaris did their utmost to prove their worth to the Chapter at every chance. Fabian was no exception to this as he frequently attempted to outdo his rival, Rodrik, in feats of glory. Brotherhood Forged At first it seemed that the rift between First-Born and Primaris would never close, even when a Custodes was assigned to watch over the Chapter to enforce cooperation. However, this would change at Belimid-IV. The Primaris marines of the Chapter went into battle with vigour in their eagerness to impress their brothers. They stormed the ships alongside their smaller brethren, making themselves as useful as possible. Aggressors provided fire support to breachers as they advanced with their combat shields. The battle was going well for the Mordekaisers, until the Iron Warriors revealed one trick. It was the 5th Company who found themselves in the trap of the Iron Warriors on their flagship as teleporter homers engaged and they were surrounded by numbers of Heretic Astartes. So effective was the assault that the Iron Warriors managed to box the Mordekaisers in the ship's main hangar. The 5th were surrounded. However the Mordekaisers would not back down so easily however. Their Hauptmann, Gervas, raised his sword in defiance of the oncoming hordes and ordered his Company to hold the line. Surrounded on all sides, the Mordekaisers had little problem raising their guns and firing. Though it was a desperate struggle for survival, there was glory won that day for the 5th wouldn't break. Astartes, Firstborn and Primaris, fought alongside each other, watching each other's back and standing together. Surprisingly, Alric's life was saved by none other than Rodrik who threw him aside from a lascannon blast, losing his own arm in the process. The battle was hard fought and claimed the lives of many brothers, including Awakened Primaris Alric had fought alongside in the Indomitus Crusade and Hauptmann Gervas, but the Mordekaisers triumphed over the Iron Warriors and won the day. Furthermore, the battle had the Primaris and First Born fighting back to back for survival and, as a result, found common ground at last. Fabian and Rodrik clasped hands, solidifying the brotherhood between First Born and Primaris. In the aftermath Fabian earned promotion to Hauptmann and replaced the slain Gervas to command the 5th Company. Fabian became the first Primaris to be promoted to Hauptmann in the Mordekaisers, though only barely as many of the Hauptmanns were still conservative and distrustful to New Breed. If Fabian wanted to not only prove his worth as a Hauptmann and as a Battle Brother, he still had much to prove. This challenge was eagerly accepted by Fabian with the newly promoted Lieutenant Rodrik at his side and a battle forged Company at his back. The Harbingers As Hauptmann, Fabian leads his Company into the fray from the front with sword in hand and boltstorm gauntlet blazing. While one would dismiss him as an overeager fool desperate for glory, Fabian is anything as he heeds the advice of his Lieutenants and peers when he forms a battle plan. For example, it was Lieutenant Rodrik's understanding of the Death Guard's modus operandi that allowed Fabian to lure the putrid heretics into an ambush that saw the warband wiped out and its champions slain. Even so, some of the conservative Hauptmanns of the Mordekaisers still distrusted the Primaris amongst them and it seemed little would convince them of Fabian's worthiness. That is until the 5th encountered an enemy who have plagued the Mordekaisers for centuries. Wolves at Karacya The 5th Company was sent to the world of Karacya to quell a rebellion threatening the Mechanicus facility and city around it. With the presence of Astartes, the mortal masses of cultists stood no chance now and were easily pushed back to an abandoned cathedral built into the massive caverns beneath the planet's surface. The Mordekaisers laid siege and were on the verge of breaching the cathedral when, suddenly, it exploded into flames that could not be natural. At first assumed to have been a desperate suicide to escape justice, Fabian was about to order his Company forward when shapes emerged from the flames. They were Astartes with armour corrupted by the foul energies of the warp who howled at praises to a "True Faith". What's more was the fire that literally burned in their eyes that made Lieutenant Rodrik do a double take as he recognised their foe. Taken by surprise, the Mordekaisers could not hold the tide of zealous Heretic Astartes that stormed into them with fanatical rage. Knowing that to try holding the line would mean defeat, Alric ordered the Company to fall back and regroup. As Alric expected, based from Rodrik's knowledge of the Wolves of Retribution, the Warband delayed their pursuit of the Mordekaisers in favour of awaiting for their full strength to arrive on the planet. After hordes of cultists and Heretic Astartes came, their leader, Redeemer Haringoth, arrived and preached a sermon of hate. That was when the Wolves continued their pursuit of the Mordekaisers. However, the Wolves' delay had given the Mordekaisers ample time to regroup and form a battle plan. Knowing they would not be able to match the Wolves on open ground, Fabian decided they would lure them into more favorable grounds. To goad them, Fabian sent Inceptors, Suppressors and Incursors to harry and provoke the insane Heretic Astartes. As such, the Mordekaisers easily lured the Wolves down into the caverns below Karacya. When they descended underground, the Mordekaisers found themselves in a landscape torn apart by seismic activity and the Mechanicus' works. It is said that Fabian was especially bemused by the giant statue of a Warlord Battle Titan. There was no time to take in the view however as the Wolves of Retribution were flooding into the undercrofts just as Fabian wanted them to. On the open ground above, the Mordekaisers were hard pressed to deal with the masses of Heretic Astartes but now, in the cramped underground, they would teach the Wolves of Retribution what happens when the Murder Lords are fought in a tunnel. It is said that the townspeople and garrison of the Mechanicus facility could hear tremors and shakes from beneath the ground as if an earthquake was happening. However, they were, in fact, hearing the sounds of a battle between two bitter foes. The war cries of the Mordekaisers competed with the insane chanting of the Wolves of Retribution while chainswords and bolters roared out as they delivered death. Dreadnoughts clashed with helbrutes like mythical giants of ancient Terra. Ancient Hartwin, one of the new Redemptor Dreadnoughts, was noted to have thrown at least two Helbrutes off into the abyss that split the cathedral. It was inevitable that Hauptmann Alric would find Redeemer Haringoth in the heat of the battle. He found the Redeemer laughing over the corpse of Isaakos, Company Champion of the 5th. Adding insult the Redeemer had stomped on the holy relic Isaakos bore into battle. Enraged and vengeful, Alric charged towards his foe. It was immediately clear that Haringoth was no mere opponent for the Redeemer unleashed gusts of fire or inflamed his Crozius's icon to rattled Alric as it clashed with his blade. In the fight Alric's cape was set alight and his purity seals burned up as his armour got scorched, all the while Haringoth extolled praises to the Emperor and damned the false religion surrounding Him as he read from the tome he held in his hand. Eventually Alric was brought to his knees and Haringoth raised his crozius high to deliver the killing blow. However Fabian lunged forward with his sword and pierced through Haringoth's hand that held the tome. Whether Haringoth's following scream was out of pain or rage at this sacrilege Alric didn't stop to ask as he raised his boltstorm gauntlet and fired a volley that tore holes into the Redeemer's chest and head, silencing him at last. With Haringoth's death, the Wolves were broken as they lost their Redeemer and their daemonic allies retreated into the warp. Reinvigorated the Mordekaisers fell upon the hapless heretics and wiped them out with ease. The cultists, now without their superhuman allies, were easily slaughtered by the Skitarii and PDF above ground. Karacya had been freed from chaotic taint. When Fabian Alric returned to Morgen Schwach, he was not only greeted with the honours of an impressive victory but with cheers from his brothers for the slaying of a hated foe. Even some of the conservative Hauptmanns finally got over their distrust and accepted Fabian's place as Hauptmann of the 5th. Present Day As of current times, Fabian Alric still leads the 5th Company and has seen action across the Galaxy. He has been seen crusading alongside the Dawn Guardians and Jackal Claws, been hailed as the savior of Mikana III and named the Slayer of Kr'kros who attempted to seduce the world of Bruit. His most recent action was a campaign against Orks alongside the Steel Kindred Chapter. In the battle a bombardment from the Steel Kindred targeted a horde of Orks, however a force of Mordekaisers were caught in the blast zone and five Battle Brothers were killed by the bombardment. After the battle, Alric stormed over to the Steel Kindred Coordinator Zevin and demanded an accounting for the deaths. Coordinator Zevin gave a cold and dismissive apology that seemed more in favour of explaining how it was overall a successful battle despite minuscule collateral losses. Enraged by the cold dismissal of the loss of his Battle Brothers, Alric punched Zevin in the face before taking his leave. Personality Like his peers, Fabian bears the traits of a Son of Dorn such as stubbornness and iron will. He cannot stand to be away from fighting and leads from the front, commanding his brothers while he slices scores of foes down with his sword. When he began his life as a Space Marine, he was known to be a glory-seeker with aspirations of becoming a mighty Chapter Master. However, years of warfare and his placement in the Mordekaisers has changed that. Now Fabian is perfectly content as Hauptmann of the 5th Company, seeking not to rise above that station unless it is needed. While he is a skilled tactician as well as warrior, Fabian is well aware that he is not perfect and thus looks to others for advice when it comes to strategies. However Fabian still believes he has much to prove to his Chapter and thus cannot accept failure easily as one fault may place him unworthy in the eyes of the First-Born Astartes who still doubt him and his kind. As such Fabian constantly seeks to achieve only the greatest of feats to prove his worth. Wargear *'Power Sword' - Fabian has wielded the same power sword since his days as a Lieutenant. Over his career, the power sword has slain many foes, including Redeemer Haringoth of the Wolves of Retribution. *'Boltstorm Gauntlet' *'Mark X Gravis Power Armour' *'Iron Halo' Relationships *'Lieutenant Rodrik' - Rodrik is one of the few First-Born Astartes remaining in the 5th Company, alongside two other squads worth of First-Born. After the Company was brought low in the Magrin War and lower still in the Second Defence of Morgen Schwach, it filled by the majority of Primaris reinforcements gifted to the Chapter. Witnessing their Company suddenly filled by total strangers different to them in ways and physiology, Rodrik and his brothers were less than welcoming. He and Fabian would frequently butt heads as they tried to outdo one another to prove which type of Astartes was the better. However, at the Battle of Belimid-IV, Rodrik and Fabian were able to get over their differences and forge the brotherhood between Primaris and First-Born. Now Rodrik serves as a Lieutenant of the 5th and is Alric's closest advisor and, perhaps, friend. *'Duran Heika' - Inquisitor Duran Heika of the Ordo Xenos has a close relationship to the Mordekaisers Chapter due to being a resident on their Star Port and frequently calling upon them to lend aid in his mission. As his skills, particularly when it comes to Aeldari, are quite useful, the Mordekaisers gladly fight at his side. As such, Fabian Alric has frequently taken part in campaigns alongside him and are on good terms. *'Yurik Hex' - Surprisingly, Fabian Alric is one of the few people said to have the respect of Yurik Hex, Alpha of the 2nd Cackle of the Jackal Claws Chapter. How he achieved this feat is unknown but anyone who has earned the respect of scornful and arrogant Yurik Hex is one to be admired. Quotes By Fabian Alric About Fabian Alric Feel free to add your own Category:MaliusV Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Mordekaisers